


Affirmation

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - From the prompt <a href="http://kakanaru.livejournal.com/196939.html?thread=1134155#t1134155">KakaNaru, rough wall sex</a>.  Set sometime after current events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Drafted: 6/8/11

There is always sex, of course, when one or the other of them returns from a mission these days. It's part of the reunion, and it is playful or tender or desperately intense, depending; it says _I missed you_ and _You are precious to me_ and _Thank god you're still alive_ , and reaffirms their sense of _Home_ and _You belong here_.

But this, this is not one of those times, Kakashi thinks, as Naruto shoves him bodily back against the barely-closed door and yanks down his mask and attacks his mouth violently. This is what happens when they've both been gone on the same S-ranked mission that went _so_ wrong _so_ fast that they're just grateful to be home in one piece and only in need of minimal patching up.

Which will have to wait, clearly, if the way Naruto's trying to climb his body like a tree is any indication.

Not that Kakashi is just taking this passively, not by any means. He's got a hand fisted in Naruto's hair, has bullied the blond's tongue back into Naruto's mouth, is working one-handed on the fastenings of Naruto's pants while Naruto is wrapping long, muscular legs around his body and gripping him fiercely at the back of the neck. There is frenzied urgency in the way they clutch at one another, in the grind of Naruto's hips against his, the thrust and slide of their tongues back and forth; Kakashi wraps both arms underneath Naruto for support and lurches awkwardly away from the door, stumbling unbalanced into the bedroom.

He drops Naruto on the bed, sheds his bulky flak vest and tool pouch, jerks open his trousers while he rummages through the bedside drawer for lube and a condom. Naruto has one sandal off when he turns back and Kakashi deems that good enough, yanking the pants off that leg and pushing Naruto onto his back. He is swift and generous with the lube, because he doesn't quite have the willpower at this point for proper slow stretching, and Naruto jerks and groans as Kakashi shoves two fingers deep.

"Hurry," Naruto gasps, reaching awkwardly to push Kakashi's trousers down on his hips before tearing open the condom. "Kakashi--"

Kakashi pulls his fingers out, takes the condom, rolls it on and lubes it up and descends on Naruto in a blind rush, lining up and pushing in by instinct more than anything else. He's not gentle, and Naruto cries out short and sharp but he's pushing back, taking it in anyway, and the tight rush of dizzy heat makes Kakashi shudder. Naruto's legs wrap around him and squeeze; Kakashi thrusts deep and Naruto's head arches back as he cries out again. He clutches at the sleeves of Kakashi's shirt, tightens his legs and bucks upward, gasping; Kakashi decides quite suddenly that the bed is too soft, too _gentle_ for what they both need.

"Hang on," he commands, gathering Naruto against him and lifting them both off the bed. He manages to keep his cock inside his former student as they shift position, as Naruto wraps eager arms around his neck and tilts in to kiss him deeply, as he takes the few stumbling steps necessary to pin Naruto up against the wall. Naruto groans, sinking fully down onto him, and Kakashi draws back and shoves deep again, groaning himself. Naruto leans back, braces against the wall, tightens his legs around Kakashi's hips and starts grinding, flexing, fucking like he can't get enough.

Kakashi knows the feeling, can't seem to get enough himself, and he hitches Naruto's legs a little higher around him while he thrusts in rapid counterpoint to Naruto's writhing. Naruto's pants are still dangling from one leg, caught in the sandal that never made it off, and Kakashi can feel them slapping lightly against the backs of his own trouser legs, swaying from the urgent movements of their bodies. He's got his hands at Naruto's hips, gripping, supporting, helping him move, and Naruto's fingers are digging into the back of his neck, sure to leave bruises, nails gouging his skin. Naruto's head is thrown back against the wall, eyes pinched shut and he's panting words, a desperate litany of _fuck me fuck me fuck me_ under his breath, and Kakashi isn't going to argue with the sentiment.

It is fast and rough and desperate and all too soon Naruto is rigid with impending climax, tense and shaking on the edge and begging for Kakashi's hand around his cock. It only takes a few pulls, less than a minute of combined fucking and stroking, and Naruto comes with a sharp groan, body clamping down around Kakashi's dick in pulsing spasms while his semen jets messily into both their shirts and over Kakashi's hand. The feeling is intense and Kakashi rides it out with gritted teeth, determined not to follow just yet.

When Naruto goes limp and breathless, Kakashi braces him against the wall once more and hitches the blond's legs tight around himself with a sharp pat to both thighs. "Hang on," he commands, again, though he's hardly got the breath to speak, and thrusts violently. Naruto jerks, groans, shifts around him, and Kakashi feels the pleasure coiling tight down low in his stomach. He thrusts again, and again, shoving hard up into Naruto's sated body with everything he's got over and over and over; Naruto is moaning, a low continuous sound, and his legs are trembling with the effort of staying tight around Kakashi. His arms are limp around Kakashi's neck and his body is open, accepting, and it is so easy now to move inside him; the heat and the pressure and the friction are dizzyingly intense and Kakashi buries his face between Naruto's neck and shoulder, panting into Naruto's collar. He breathes in the smell of Naruto's clothes, of his sweat and his body beneath, and his hips work like mad, thrusting and twisting and pumping wildly into his former student in desperate pursuit of his own orgasm.

It hits him at last and he gives one final shove, a needy high-pitched sound tearing out of his throat as the pleasure crashes over him and out, filling the condom deep inside Naruto's body. He freezes as it pulses through him twice, a third time, almost a fourth, and then collapses, crumpling to his knees on the floor with Naruto in his lap and still twined around him like ivy.

He wraps his arms tight around Naruto's waist, face still buried in Naruto's collar, breathing hard and deep while aftershocks of pleasure sing through his blood. Naruto's arms tighten a little around his neck, one hand carding into the back of his hair to hold him close, and Naruto's lips brush his skin just above the mask crumpled around his throat.

In a minute they'll get up, and clean up, and change clothes, and see about that minor patching up that they need.

But now, right this second, it's enough just to hold one another and breathe, their lives reaffirmed in the act of violent passion.

 _I'm here. You're here. We're both still here._

It's more than enough.


End file.
